Blackmail 101
by Schauspielerinnen
Summary: A series of blackmailing events that entail sadism and evilness. Be warned. Original summary: They should never have let Blair be the treasurer. Not that they could have done much to prevent it anyway.
1. Blackmail

**A/N: Boredom and sadism sets in. This is my first GX story, so if the characters are OOC, tell me, and tell me how so. I HAVE to improve.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX. I don't even own my class.**

**Blackmail 101**

"SLAM!"

Blair Flannigan looked up from the list she was making. Or rather, she blinked as her list disappeared, concealed under a rectangular black bag covered with graffiti. It took her a moment to figure out it was a pencilcase, since it was so empty of stationery, and another moment to identify it as Jaden's, since whatever name it once bore was covered with drawings of monsters that could have come from a kindergartener.

Anyone's first instinct would be to return it, and have nothing more to do with it. That was Blair's first _kind_ intention. But as she lifted the pencilcase gingerly off her work, she glimpsed the list and halted, the gears in her twisted mind working overtime. Then, with a smirk, she stuffed the pencilcase in her bag, swept the list into her bag and left the classroom, away from the fight that was about to start.

Back in the classroom, a trying-his-hardest-not-to-smile Raizou Mototani was saying blithely to Jaden, "Oops, didn't see you there." It would have been a plausible lie if Jaden hadn't been surrounded by two others. And Raizou hadn't banged into any of them. Or kicked their bags so hard the contents went all over the place.

As always, Jaden used any excuse for a duel and he challenged Raizou to one.

"Uh, Jaden?" It was Jesse Andersen who popped the question. "I think your cards were in your bag."

"So?" As usual, Jaden was clueless.

"Notice I used the past tense in my last sentence?"

Jaden got it. Turning to a now-smirking Raizou, he amended his challenge. "Fine, I'll duel you once I pick up my cards."

"Might be a bit hard," Raizou was laughing out loud now. "I believe that the Flannigan girl has your pencilcase."

"And?"

"Jay, you're forgetting that your Neos is in your pencilcase," reminded Jesse.

The reaction was instantaneous. "What's it doing in there?"

"I was under the impression it was put in there for safekeeping just in case someone tried to sabotage your deck before tomorrow's competition. It was a good idea at that time. No one would think to look in your pencilcase. Looks like it wasn't so 'safe' after all." This one came from Syrus.

"Oh, yeah? And whose paranoid idea was it?"

Jesse and Syrus glanced at each other sheepishly. "Well, all of ours, actually," admitted Syrus.

"So that pretty much means we'll never get to duel,huh?" Raizou interrupted his own laughing fit to ask.

Syrus made a face. "Thanks for throwing us to the sharks."

"You're more than welcome."

* * *

Blair was considering how she could use her custody of Jaden;s pencilcase to cause some havoc. She came up with a wicked plan. So, at dinnertime, she made her way to the canteen and made a beeline for Jaden. You had to admire that boy. Even though dinner had barely begun, he was already halfway through his second bowl.

"Jaden?"

No response. She was expecting (and hoping for) that. Now if she were to use more drastic measures, he couldn't say that she didn't warn him.

Drawing on vivid memories of Dr Crowler shrieking at Jaden, she screamed, "JADEN YUKIIIIIIII!"

The power behind the scream was so potent that some Slifers fell out of their chairs and other stared in her direction convinced that Dr Crowler had come to terrorise them some more.

It had, by far, the most miraculous effect on Jaden: he actually took a break from stuffing himself and looked up.

"Oh, it's you." He seemed to hardly care that she had been impersonating Dr Crowler. "Where's my Ne- I mean, my pencilcase?"

He was going on the assumption that she hadn't looked in it. If she did, he might as well kiss Neos goodbye. A die-hard fangirl like her would never let go of it.

However, it appears at the moment his Number 1 fangirl was ignoring him. She thrust a piece of paper in his face and made a completely unexpected demand.

"WHY HAVEN'T YOU PAID THE DORM FUND?"

"Dorm fund?" repeated Jaden as though he had never heard it before. "What's it for? Why do we need it anyway?"

Blair glared at the seemingly innocent Slifer in front of her. "The school pays for the food and maintenance, but OBVIOUSLY the student-initiated activities are not. So pay up!"

"Uh…" Jaden didn't know how to reply. While he was glad that the conversation had taken this non-painful, non-personal course, he would rather not have it at all, with a dorm's worth of people staring while his dinner got cold, and not to mention his most important card in the hands of a possibly mad fangirl. "Can I pay you on Monday? That's when my allowance comes in."

"No." Great, just great. Now what was he to do?

In fact, Blair had another intention. "Don't have money? GO BORROW!" And she had fun watching Jaden go around and get turned down. The best part was, he wouldn't know why. He had been eating with too much concentration to notice her "banning" the rest of the Slifers (with threats and murderous glares) from helping Jaden. And the poor teenager fell right into her trap.

Trying not to laugh as Jaden came back with a zombie-like face to tell her that no one was going to lend him money, she said matter-of-factly, "That's too bad. I'll give you three options. One: Pay up today."

She was interrupted by a very loud "NO!" but she continued anyway. "If you want to pay up on Monday, then you can either two: Foot the dorm's expenses for a month," she counted it off her fingers as she was once again interrupted by an equally-loud-as-before "NO!" (Food deprivation was getting to Jaden, though Blair didn't know that.)

"Or three: Win the competition tomorrow," she finished, already anticipating the "NO!"

She ignored it when it did come, and shrugged as though nothing was wrong. "Unless you don't want your pencilcase back."

"NO!"

Blair was taken by surprise, but she managed to cover it up with another shrug. "Suit yourself," she said, and walked out of the canteen.

It was only when Blair had walked out of the door that Jaden snapped out of it and saw the light. He to the doorway and shouted after her, "NO, WAIT! YES! I WANT MY PENCILCASE BACK!!"

**A/N: A true (and random story) that happened in my class. I'm the treasurer, and I "terrorise" anybody dumb enough not to pay up. And in this case, the vice-chairperson was backing me up.**

**If I get enough positive reviews, I'll expand it into other events that happen in my class. However, the title will most likely be changed into either "The Art of Sadism" or "Vices Employed by Students to Survive School".**

**Please review!**


	2. Borrowing Part I

**A/N: Yo, just got back from the blasted level camp overseas. I'm dead tired. I tried very hard to not make a Mary Sue by mistake. Anyone would like to give nice suggestions, be my guest.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own GX.**

"**Borrowing" Part I**

"Yo, Blair."

An Obelisk Blue girl with black hair and brown eyes leant over her desk to speak to the Slifer girl in front of her. A smile played around the corner of her lips. From a glance it was obvious: someone was going to end up _very_ upset.

Blair twisted back in her seat to look at Luria. Luria was a girl not commonly seen at premiere schools like Duel Academy, especially in the Blue dorm. Other than the slanting eyes and very Oriental looks, she was also mischievous. That did not mean she was an underachiever. On the contrary, her relatively good grades and amazing ability to avoid getting caught at her pranks had put all the teachers under the impression that she was the average Blue girl.

Which was clearly NOT the case when out of class. As could be proven with the set of keys she dangled. Her grin grew wider and Blair wondered if she'd locked some poor soul in a room that no one knew about. That wouldn't have been a surprise. She was known for being sadistic.

Feeling the need the humour her, lest she wind up locked up too, Blair asked innocently, "What? Your keys?" Luria was dying to tell her the exact details, no doubt. Annoy her by depriving her of the chance to talk about her accomplishment, and she'd probably end up locked in Crowler's office.

"Not mine," replied Luria as she tossed the keys into the air and caught them, curling her fingers protectively around them. "Tyranno's."

The two troublemakers instinctively looked in Tyranno's general direction. He was, apparently, still blissfully unaware of his dire condition. He was even laughing with some other Ra Yellow students. Blair made a "tsk!" sound and turned back. "How'd you nick them?"

"Oh, it was easy. The poor sucker keeps them in his pencilcase, and it was lying on his table," Luria said matter-of-factly. "It wasn't even shut."

Blair shook her head in mock exasperation. "You'd think after what happened with Jaden the last time around, people would know better than to keep valuables in their pencilcases. Really, what was he thinking?"

"No idea. I can't wait till he tries to get back into his room and finds out they're gone. Now the question is, should I be nice and hang onto them, or be evil and chuck them into the lake where he'll never find them ever again?" mused Luria, a happy dreaming look on her face.

"I'd say chuck them into the lake, but then he might chuck YOU into it too, and since you're by no accounts a heavyweight, I'd suggest you buy an armour of steel if you want to chuck them. But then again, you'll never find those things in this century, much less on this island, so I'd keep them if I were you."

Luria laughed happily at the thought. "Maybe I should start forging one with these." She held the keys up. "Tyranno's gonna loathe me for life."

"What, for chucking his poor keys into the deep, cold lake where he'll never get them back? C'mon, he's much more tolerant than that," said Blair sarcastically.

"Nope. Just wait and watch."

* * *

All through the day, Blair watched Luria. At first, the much promised entertainment did not come. The only out-of-ordinary thing she did was talk to Tyranno's roommate. Blair could only catch snippets of the conversation.

"Oh, but it's really worth your time, you know," Blair heard Luria saying. It might not have been suspicious if it weren't for the fact that Luria was turning on her 100 percent innocent look on him, which was usually reserved for persuading people to do stupid things.

Somehow, by the time the class ended, it appeared that almost everyone other than Tyranno knew that his keys were being "borrowed". Unfortunately for him, it appeared that nobody was kind enough to tell him. So when Luria went right up to him with her evil grin, it was met with a blank expression. That was, until Luria reached into her pocket, pulled out the set of keys and dangled them in front of his face.

By the time, of course, half the population of Duel Academy had stopped packing up and was transfixed by the soon-to-be-entertaining drama.

"Hey, give them back."

"No."

"How am I supposed to get back into my room then?"

"Wait for your roommate."

"He'll take forever to get back! He told me he was signing up for some stupid elective."

"That's because I told him to."

"You're evil you know that?"

"Of course I do."

"Whatever. Give them back!" Tyranno made a grab for them, but with the desk between them hindering him, Luria merely closed her hand around them and drew back. Then, not even looking worried or excited at all, she turned her back on him and strolled off. Yes, _strolled_.

"You can learn a few lessons from this," she called back over her shoulder as she made her way to the exit. "You can learn some patience, learn to carry your keys in your pocket or if you don't like either, learn to take them from me. See you later, Blair."

Blair started at the abrupt change in subject, but before she could reply, Luria had left the room, followed by a very ticked off Tyranno. She smirked as she imagined the torment that Tyranno would probably be going through. The rest of the spectators, now that the show was over, resumed packing up and leaving.

The Slifer girl stayed behind to finish off some overdue work. The dorm was always too noisy to concentrate, unless it happened to be after Jaden had slept. The lecture hall was always quiet, because no one else in their right mind would stay voluntarily. So that was why Blair was the only witness to the events that followed.

First, Luria strolled back into the room, through the door opposite to the one she had just left. "Hi, Blair," she said cheerfully.

Blair looked up from her work. "Oh, hi Luria. What happened?" But again, Luria left through the same door as she had before. Blair shrugged and got back to work.

Next, Tyranno, looking mildly hysterical, walked down the same route Luria had taken. Blair vaguely noticed extreme annoyance and frustration, but that had to be Luria's fault.

Five minutes later, Luria strolled back in the same way again. "Hi, Blair," she said.

By this time, Blair had seen it so many times she just replied, "Hi, Luria," without even batting an eyelash. And when Luria left and Tyranno entered exactly 7.31 seconds later, she didn't even look up. Not even when he whined uncharacteristically, "Give me my keys back!"

Seven minutes, and many cycles later, Luria walked back in again, but this time, she sprawled into the seat beside Blair. 7.31 seconds later, the absence of an accompanying Tyranno made Blair ask, "What happened to him?"

"No idea. He either decided to learn some patience, or hunt for his precious keys," Luria replied nonchalantly, pulling on of Blair's books towards her and starting to read.

"You hid them?" Blair raised an eyebrow. It was not like her to settle for reduced torture.

"Yup, and I told him where they were, too." Luria turned the page, now hardly paying attention to the conversation.

Blair's eyes narrowed. Now she was sure something was up. "So, where'd you hide them?"

"Hide what?" her friend asked absent-mindedly. She flipped another page and continued reading.

"You know, Tyranno's room keys!" Blair was getting impatient.

"Oh, them." A fleeting smile crossed her face as she turned another page. She looked up at Blair and grinned. "I dropped them down the back of Jim's shirt."

**A/N: Have fun wondering how she did it while Shirley was there. And have more fun wondering if the keys ever made it back to their owner. In the real event, it was the same guy being tortured as in Chapter 1. I was still Blair, and Luria was my friend (I based her off one of my friends; she taught me everything I knew about sadism). Reviews greatly appreciated, this is the first time I'm creating a major OC.**


	3. Borrowing Part II

**A/N: Hi. It's been a long time. Happy new year. If anyone is still reading this, thank you very much. Why has it been a long time? Well, there was this "funny incidents" drought going around for a while… But last year I finally got a few jokes. I confess, I have written a few chapters but they didn't seem very funny to me. The following is just one example of the not-very-funny.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own the show.**

"**Borrowing" Part II**

"Good morning Blair. Oi, Blair Flannigan! Blaaair, helloooooooooo? What are you, a zombie?"

Being good and polite didn't seem to work. Time to use more underhand methods.

"Jaden agreed to go on a date with Alexis," whispered Luria into Blair's ear, and then promptly covered her own a split second before Blair's scream could damage her precious eardrums.

Luria gave it an additional 5 seconds after Blair shut her mouth to let the echoes fade away before releasing her ears. "Just out of curiosity, what were you shouting? If it's what I think it is, I'm surprised you know this word."

"Very funny," the Slifer girl glared, not very pleased about her rude awakening. "By the way, weren't you the one who taught me how to use it?"

"I did? Oh, yeah, I did. Although your scream and use of it was loud enough to bring every teacher on this island running in." Luria had this faux-innocent smile on her face, the one that was responsible for making every teacher think that she was a little angel.

"So I suggest you tell me why you're going around acting like today's April Fool's before that happens," Blair replied curtly, neither amused nor bought over.

Luria's innocent smile evolved into her oh-so-familiar sadistic one, and it was all over her face. " Well, it's lunchtime, and I've just discovered that 'Once bitten, twice shy' doesn't apply to everyone."

Blair sighed. "Okay, I'll bite. Who?"

"Recognise these?" Luria held up something in her hand that was silver, metallic and shiny. Not to mention familiar. "So, is he naïve or what?"

Blair nearly choked on her laughter. "I'm surprised he let you at them again, especially after the humiliation you put him through last week."

Yes, the silver, metallic and shiny things were Tyranno's room keys.

* * *

The classroom was filling up not long after, and Blair caught herself wondering how dumb Tyranno must have been to actually continue leaving his keys in his pencilcase. No doubt the sadistic Obelisk girl would do something to fix his lack of common sense soon.

And she wasn't wasting any time, it seemed. Like the last time, she put on her wickedest smile, went up to Tyranno, and dangled the keys in front of him.

And like the last time, he attempted to take them back, but failed.

"There're three things you can learn from this. One, learn to keep your keys in your pocket…" Luria began.

"But they're heavy," whined Tyranno, still trying to snatch the above-mentioned object.

Luria gave him a once-over, took in his substantial build, and gave him a disbelieving look. "Yeah right, I'm sure someone as _weak_," here she emphasised the word, "as you would have problems with this heavy iron keys that weigh more than a few grams. Anyway, two, learn to be more alert and three, learn to ask nicely," she finished, calmly dodging.

Just then, Professor Bonaparte walked – er, bounced - into class, sending Luria, who at the last P.E. lesson came in one of the last in the hundred-metre sprint, back to her seat in a flash.

Apparently, Tyranno must not have heard the third lesson he could learn, or he really was as dumb as Blair thought. He moved all the way to the seat behind Luria, getting a few curious looks from his fellow Yellow students and a few outraged looks from the Blues, and commenced kicking the back of her seat. He punctuated every kick with "Give me my keys back!"

Hearing the thudding sound from waaaaay behind her, Blair winced in sympathy for Luria and wondered what Tyranno would be getting in return for his _gentlemanly_ treatment. Surprisingly, Luria bore it patiently, but then again, she didn't have to for long. Because some stuck-up Blue student got irritated by the noise and Tyranno's voice, and threw wadded-up paper at his head.

Which prompted an all-out classroom paper war as paper planes, rubbish, and other – _ahem_ – assorted learning materials began flying around the room, regardless of Bonaparte's authority. Blair had to give the poor professor some credit, because while she ducked as long as she could under her table and made sure to hide all her hair lest chewing gum (which was banned, by the way) got into it, Bonaparte screamed and shouted and waved and bounced and generally tried to restore order in the room.

Ineffectively, if she may add. Since it appeared that no one told him that an open mouth is a prominent target. Which quickly made it the newest dustbin. And that shut Bonaparte up more effectively than anything else ever did. As Blair peered out cautiously from under the table, she noted that among the assorted rubbish silencing her teacher, there were several copies of the no-doubt-hefty homework he just handed out five minutes ago.

* * *

The only thing that stopped the fight (and salvaged what little remained of Bonaparte's dignity) was the bell going off. Half the population of the school, mostly the high-ranking half, disappeared before Bonaparte could even get up and follow.

The other half stayed behind to watch the next show. Blair watched with increasing amusement as Luria turned around in her seat with her trademark smirk and asked loudly, "So, have you learnt anything today?" (Just for the record, once Bonaparte was down and out, Blair spotted Luria joining in the fray, hitting people left and right with an accuracy that Miss Fontaine had never seen from her in P.E.)

"Yeah, beware of short people," Tyranno said huffily. During the war, Tyranno thought he could take advantage of the chaos to reclaim his keys. No such luck.

"Hmm, what did you say?" Luria asked sweetly. From Blair's vantage point, that smile seemed to become more and more poisonous, and she probably knew why. Height was a sore spot with Luria. She knew she was short, but if anyone so much as_ implied_ that she was deficient in the height department… Blair shuddered. If Tyranno knew what was good for him, he would change his answer.

Apparently, he didn't. "I said, beware of short people," Tyranno huffed, looking fairly irritated.

This had about two effects on the slight girl now standing in front of him. One, her eyes narrowed and her smile turned into a scowl. Two, she said "Suit yourself" with no emotion whatsoever, and punted the keys more than halfway across the room at Bonaparte's retreating back. Before Bonaparte could turn around, the other half of the class, with the exception of Tyranno, disappeared before he could pin the blame on any one of them.

* * *

The following week, Blair was accompanying Luria to the card shop to look at new booster packs when the Slifer girl noticed one Tyranno Hassleberry behind them. She nudged Luria and asked, "Good afternoon Tyranno. How're your keys today?" For the sake of not making Tyranno stomp off so soon, she tried not to laugh too hard.

"Oh, erm, right…" Tyranno mumbled and trailed off into inaudibility. Blair distinctly wondered if all of Luria's antics had finally damaged his mind irreversibly.

"Speak up," shot Luria, still analysing the packs in her hand.

"Yeah, er, I, er, lost them."

"Didn't you get them back last week?" asked Blair.

"Yeah, I did," the poor boy mumbled.

Luria finally looked up from the booster packs she was picking out. "Don't look at me, I had nothing to do with it."

"No, I lost them on my own," Tyranno admitted.

The girls burst out in laughter. "When?" Blair finally managed to choke out.

"Last Friday."

The laughter doubled in intensity and volume, Luria bending over to clutch her stomach. "Good job, man. You managed to lose them just after you got them back!"

**A/N: See what I mean by "not funny"? That's why I've been procrastinating, though one may also say that I've procrastinated far too long. And as I grow older, I find myself losing my sense of humour.**

**This is what has happened in the time I've been gone:  
I got a new class  
I ran into more funny things  
I'm no longer class treasurer, but I have another equally frustrating job**

**Anyway, if you're one of those who came across this story years ago and you're reading it now, I thank you from the bottom of my heart. Thank you so much. And I would also love it if you guys could kindly review.**


	4. Dress Appropriately

**A/N: I pray that this chapter is funnier than the last one. And I'm also writing this while immobile because of my coach dearest.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own GX, duh.**

**Dress Appropriately**

It was a bright and sunny Saturday morning. Or rather, it was _going_ to be a bright and sunny Saturday morning, because it was now about six in the morning and the sun wisely refused to get up at such ungodly hours.

On the other hand, someone who _did_ get up at aforementioned ungodly hours happened to be Atticus Rhodes.

This Atticus Rhodes rolled over in bed, sat up, looked around in anticipation of a whole day without lessons, and picked up his PDA. Because the flashing screen told him that he had a new email.

He opened it, scrolled down, took it in, and became totally still. 30 seconds later, the whole Blue dorm was awakened at such ungodly hours when Atticus' scream reverberated around the whole building.

All might have been well if only the boys' dorm was affected, but the drama quee - excuse me, king - wouldn't be content so easily.

Because a mere five seconds after the scream faded away, Alexis received a call from her brother dearest. She woke up, rolled over, sat up and picked up her PDA.

Which effectively allowed Atticus' agonized scream of "ALEEEEEXISSSSS" to wake up everyone along her corridor at this ungodly hour.

Jasmine shot up, thinking that someone fell down the stairs.

Mindy yanked the covers over her head, thinking that the monster from last night's late-night horror movie had somehow decided to pay a visit to the real world.

Everyone else was unaffected and went back to sleep.

And Alexis simply pressed "mute", counted to 10, and turned the sound back on. "What?" she asked brusquely.

A very dejected-sounding Atticus said, "She's coming today."

Ah yes. That explained a lot.

"Who?" snapped Alexis. Deprive anyone of sleep, and you either get foul replies, or none at all.

"Grandma. Didn't you see the email?"

Oh, of course. Grandmother. An absolutely lovable old woman who doted more on Atticus than Alexis as expected of someone raised in the last century, and only spoke dialects because she was raised in some colony. Oh, and not to mention her very traditional ways of thinking.

Needless to mention, Atticus dreaded her visits. Whenever she came mumbling some random gibberish he'd have to stick to Alexis to make sure she wasn't getting the wrong ideas about him, simply because she could at least understand some of it, and he none. With both of them now at Duel Academy, she had decided that she should pay them a visit.

Parental visitations were technically not allowed during term time, but donating a new large-screen TV and refurnishing the library could do wonders.

Alexis vaguely recalled reading an email from their parents months ago, telling them about the visit. "Yes, I did. So?"

"So is it too late for me to pretend I have a cold and stay in all day?" wailed Atticus.

It most definitely is. "Hmm…" demurred Alexis, letting her all-too-intelligent brother figure out her answer himself.

He let out another unintelligible cry.

* * *

At twelve noon, the Rhode siblings were standing at the harbour watching the ferry of doom draw closer and closer, Alexis in her standard Duel Academy Obelisk Blue uniform, while Atticus was more informally dressed in his Hawaiian-style shirt. You see, the reason Atticus had gotten up so early was because he wanted to spend the day surfing. Unfortunately, he had forgotten that he was expected to spend the day showing his aged grandmother around the island while his father and mother wandered off without supervision.

All around them, much to Alexis' annoyance, was a gaggle of fangirls. Not her fangirls, Atticus' fangirls. You see, the Atticus Surfing Show was cancelled that morning, leaving them rather disgruntled. So they settled for stalking him around all day. Currently they were pointing and giggling, pastimes that Alexis didn't particularly approve of and Atticus enjoyed basking in. Even though at present, it wasn't capable of pulling his mood out of the dumps.

The ferry docked, much to his dread, and a portly old woman stepped on the gangplank, flanked by a young man and young woman. Said old woman was holding on to a huge bag.

Atticus' favourite grandmother stepped onto Duel Academy island, dumping her baggage on the ground, eliciting titters from the fangirl group approximately 10 metres away. She muttered something incomprehensible to the forcibly smiling boy and the evidently more comfortable girl, made a shooing motion with her hand, and his parents took off. _Took off!_ What great injustice and unfairness! They obviously didn't want to be stuck with the tour guide role.

If you overlook the fact that they couldn't possibly know the island geography that well, his argument made perfect sense. Too bad only he could overlook it.

Atticus nudged his sister. "What did she say?"

Alexis threw him a withering look. "How should I know? Probably telling Dad and Mom to go enjoy themselves." Like Atticus, she wasn't particularly happy about escorting a frail old lady across sometimes-rough terrain.

Now Grandma was patting his hand and mumbling more incomprehensible stuff in dialect, and then pulling out lots of clothes from her bag. Clothes that looked remarkably like those she had on. Ironically, if you changed the colours, the patterns on them resembled those on Atticus' own shirt. Alexis burst out laughing. She laughed even harder as Granny shoved those clothes at Atticus with a sympathetic look on her face.

Atticus was beginning to feel a bit panicky. His grandmother didn't seem to be making any more sense, and being the thoughtful person that he was, he worried that she was going senile and hallucinating. But Alexis was laughing. He cast a glance behind. His fangirls were just as bewildered. "Hey, hey, what's going on here?" He tried not to sound too desperate in front of his younger sister.

Alexis was doubled over in laughter, her eyes damp. "She's giving those to you."

"WHAT?" squawked Atticus, his indignant cry echoed by his fangirl horde. "Why?"

"It's your fault for dressing like this all the time, you know," retorted Alexis. "Now she thinks you have no time to go buy proper clothes."

"WHAT? NO!" Atticus turned to his grandmother, who was now trying to shovel Pokémon underwear into his overloaded arms. Bye-bye, reputation. "Grandma, it's not that I have no time to buy clothes, this is current fashion, you hear?"

Grandma just mumbled something incomprehensible in reply.

**A/N: Ok, I'm really tired, that's why the second half isn't up to standard. I'm still immobile, and I really want to sleep.**

**This chapter is part of the mass upload of 18/02. Why 18/02? Because it's my 18th birthday, and I suppose I'm obliged to give out presents. I would love reviews too, so would you please make me a very happy person and review? xD  
**


	5. April Fool's Special

**A/N: Happy April Fool's day! Also, since Atticus's reaction was very well-received the last chapter, here's a slight continuation before I start the story proper.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX.**

* * *

_Dear Atticus and Alexis_

_I'm so sorry that I didn't spend much time talking to you when we visited, but the island was so big! Your dad and I had fun, and your grandma seems to have enjoyed herself too._

_Speaking of which, Atticus, how do you like grandma's presents? Your father wishes for me to add that you have to thank him the next time you're home, because he burnt the Barney and Powerpuff Girls underwear the night before we boarded the ferry. Personally, I think they would have looked cute on you._

_A strange incident happened to us when we stayed at a hotel after leaving. Some church converters (I'm not too sure from where, your dad wouldn't be specific) came to visit and serenaded your grandmother for 10 minutes. In those 10 minutes, it was proven that your grandma was either a devout Taoist or she just really couldn't understand a thing they were singing. Your dad, predictably, was laughing his ass off in a corner without helping._

_Before I forget, Alexis, the next time you're on vacation, do teach me how to create a Facebook account. Your dear brother would only tell me "take a few sheets of paper, press them onto your face, and then bind them together. There, 'face'-book." Atticus, I'll remember not to make any pudding for you when you're home._

_Enjoy the rest of your term._

_Love_

_Your mother_

_P.S. Grandma says she left baby powder for you in case the Pokémon bite._

Somewhere, a scream and a thud was heard.

* * *

**April Fool's Special**

As we all know, April Fool's is a very special day, in which students prank their classmates and prank their teachers too. All without any severe consequences. Ah, what a great day.

Hence, it would be perfectly logical to conclude that the students of Duel Academy would take the chance to do a whole host of evil things to their beloved and not-really-so-beloved professors. Of course, the best pranks come when you collaborate, but you need a ringleader for that.

And a scapegoat too, in case things go horribly wrong.

So, it was three days before the fateful day that Jesse popped the fateful question.

"So, are we planning anything special for April Fool's?"

Blair looked up from shuffling her deck. The gang was sitting outside the school, some of them rearranging decks, some duelling, and some outright slacking. "I don't know, are we?"

"Why not? I want to prank Crowler," said Jaden. "Why don't we paste a picture of Elemental Hero Flame Wingman in his locker?"

"That's not funny," Atticus pointed out. "Or scary. You think too much about duelling. And E-heroes. I say we swap the label on his locker with Bonaparte's. Bonaparte will blow, since he can't reach Crowler's locker."

"Or we can give him your – ahem - present from Grandma," suggested Alexis with a sly smirk. Atticus immediately broke into a coughing fit, which caused everyone to stare at him curiously. Except Blair, who happened to pass by when Atticus was receiving his presents, so she already saw it all.

Syrus muttered something under his breath which no one caught.

"Speak up, Sy," said Jaden lazily.

Tyranno thumped the shorter boy on the back, causing him to nearly fall off his seat. "You heard the man, now speak up."

"I said, POWDER," Syrus repeated loudly.

Now they all caught what he said, but no one got the point.

Except maybe Blair. The cogs in her mind slowly started turning, and turning, and turning… You get the point. Anyway, a decent idea popped up in her head.

"Hmm, that might work," she said. "I'll need Alexis – or Atticus, either one of you will do - to write Crowler an email about needing his signature for something that you'll leave in his locker on Friday. And I'll need everyone to write a silly message to him on a piece of paper. Oh, and I'll need an envelope."

For a moment, all was silent, then Jesse cracked up. "I get it, I get it!" he choked out. "Oh man, this is going to be priceless!"

"I don't get it," said Jaden. "What're you planning?"

Blair smiled. "Well, here's my idea…"

* * *

Three days later, the fateful day had arrived. The envelope had been dropped off in Crowler's locker early that morning, and Blair had, for good measure, swapped the names on Bonaparte's and Sheppard's lockers.

The plan was exceedingly simple. Atticus had emailed Crowler (because Alexis didn't want to stain her perfect record) telling him that he needed the professor's approval to leave for some off-island duel seminar, which, by the way, did not exist. He would drop off the envelope with the application in his locker before class, which actually contained a few pieces of paper with weird April Fool's messages on them (Jaden's Flame Wingman drawing was a fail), plus tons of powder. The point was that when Crowler pulled out the contents of the envelope, he would hopefully get powder all over himself. Blair had even folded the ends of the papers to act as shovels for the powder.

Alright, maybe it wasn't so simple after all.

Anyway, the entire population of the school was present, with approximately seven students waiting somewhat impatiently for their teacher's arrival.

They didn't have to wait long.

At the precise moment the bell went off, the door blasted open and a very pissed-off Dr Crowler stormed in, shrieking, "ATTICUS RHOOOOOOOOOOODES!"

His mood was not helped by the horde of students laughing at his appearance.

"Hey, teach', it's April Fool's, not Halloween's," quipped Jaden, in between bursts of laughter.

Because Crowler's front was entirely covered in white powder, giving him the appearance of a corpse. Even his sissy ponytail wasn't spared. Hence the laughter and amusement.

"Shut up, Jaden!" snapped a mortified Crowler. "Wait think Chancellor Sheppard hears of this…"

"Hear of what?" Sheppard's voice came from outside the classroom, apparently drawn by the sound of laughter.

"Oh, good timing, sir, I was just about to call you," fumed Crowler, his face turning red under the powder.

Chancellor Sheppard stepped into the room, seemingly ignoring the doctor. "By the way, do you know why Jean's name is on my locker… Vellian, today is April Fool's, not Halloween's!"

* * *

**A/N: Tired… Happy April Fool's Day once again. Sad to say, while this is not a satisfactory chapter, it will likely be the last I am writing for this series, due to time and energy constraints.**

**Special thanks to **_**superecho**_**, who's a really great friend to have.**

**Thanks to all who have read and reviewed over the last three years, including **_**Autumn-Angel-31**_**, **_**Immortal Fallen Angel**_**, **_**KoolkalDQ**_**, **_**Ari Saki**_**, **_**DataIntegrationThoughtEntity**_**, **_**AlukaKaiserin**_**, **_**IonicAmalgam**_**, **_**WhiteAsukaLover**_**, **_**eltoro**_**, and **_**Migikata no Cho**_**.**

**Finally, I'll just say that I'm planning on plumbing up my other GX fic, not in the near future, but someday, so I won't die off entirely. I'll just die off this year because of A-levels. And my coach dearest xD**

**Reviews are appreciated, but no pressure here now that this is the last chapter.**


End file.
